Lane and Cat
by PeacanaRose448
Summary: This story is about Lane making Cat A model. He is friendly to her but what happens when he gets too friendly!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY GUYS THIS IS MY NEW STORY , IT CAME FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD! SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! AND JUST LIKE MY OTHER STORY IT WILL BE KINDA SHORT! At Sikowitz Class 

The gang was sitting in class talking. When Sikowitz came in drinking a coconut wearing skinny jeans. "Uh , Sikowitz what are you wearing? ,Tori asked. "Its the new style you kids wear these days right, he asked. "No'',Beck said. He put his arm around Tori. They were dating now. "Anyway before we start class, Cat, Lane wants to see you, Sikowitz said. "For what" Cat asked. "Just go, he has lollipops" Sikowitz said."KK! She walked out of the class to Lane`s office.

In Lanes office 

She sat down. "Hey Cat, Lane said. "Hi, where are the lollipops, she said eagerly. Lane gave Cat a red one. "So Cat I called you in here so I can take you out for lunch to talk about things, Lane said gently. He put his hand on Cat`s lap. "What kind of things, she asked. "I mean have you ever considered being a model, he said. "Well kinda, Cat said. "Perfect, let me take a picture of you eating that lollipop, Lane said. "Just stand right there and eat that lollipop nicely ok, Lane said. She did what she was told. "Ill see you later at lunch, he said. He hugged Cat for a long time tight. Cat ran out when he was done.

At lunch table 

"Guys guess what Lane is going to make me a model, hes taking me out for lunch to talk about it, Cat said. "That means I have to leave right now, Cat said. "Cat wait, Tori screamed. She was out of sight.

At Nozu 

Cat was eating sushi with Lane. "You know Cat has anyone told you that you have the most amazing eyes, Lane said. "Yes, she answered. "Do you like the sushi?, he asked. "Yes, Cat said. "Good because when your a model , that is what you will be eating, Lane said. He stroked Cat`s hair. "Thanks Lane for being able to make me a model, Cat said. "I mean it'' No problem he answered. Cat this weekend wondering if you would want to come to my house so i can take pictures for you file, Lane asked. "Sure im free, she said. They finished eating there sushi.

OK GUYS I KNOW THE BEGGINING IS KIND OF BORING BUT IT WILL GET GUYS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL WERE THE STORY IS HEADING. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

OK GUYS I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN ON FOR A WHILE BUT I THINK I MIGHT FINISH THIS STORY SOON!

At Lane`s House 

Cat knocked on the door. "Who is it" Lane asked. "It`s Cat, I love doors", she said. He opened the door. "Well hello beautiful girl'' Lane said. She walked in. "Cat make your self at home, take your coat off", Lane said. She sat down on the couch. "Do you want some lotion and some water" Lane asked. "Sure", Cat answered. He went into the kitchen and slipped some drugs into the water. "Ok lets start the photoshoot, I just need you to take your clothes off" Lane said. "I dont think I am comfortable doing that especially because your a man" Cat said. "Trust me were good friends" Lane said. She did as she was told. "OK now hold this stuffed animal'" Lane said. She did as she was told. Lane snapped the pictures. "Oh the company will love this' Lane said. "Here take this robe and drink your water" Lane said. " Lane I think its late and its about time I leave" Cat said. '"No, cant you stay a little while longer" Lane said. Lane petted Cats hair , put his hand on her leg, then hugged her for along time. Cat fell asleep.

In Lane`s Bedroom 

Cat woke up and Lane was on top of her. Her stomach was hurting. "Lane, get off of me" Cat said. "No dont fight it" Lane said. Lane raped Cat. Cat kicked Lane until he got off of her. She ran and hid in a closet. "Cat, Cat come out wherever you are" Lane said. Lane stood in front of the closet hoping Lane wouldnt notice her. When the door opened. Lane`s face was bloody and sweaty. Lane picked up Cat threw her on the couch and got on top of her again. He raped her again. Cat had fainted.

The Next Morning 

Cat woke up. "Where am I" Cat said. "I gotta get out of here", she said. She put her clothes on, and carefully snuck out the room. She was this close to the door when Lane stood in front of it. "Your, not going anywhere Kitty Cat" Lane said. Cat screamed.

OK GUYS STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH CAT, IVE BEEN WATCHING A LOT OF LAW AND ORDER SVU SO YEAH THIS IS KINDA WHAT ITS BASED ON EXCEPT IM PUTTING MY LEMON TWIST IN IT! OH YEAH PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

KK GUYS I WAS HOPNG YOU LIKED CHAPTER 2 BUT I HAVE A GOOD FEELING CHAPTER 3 WILL BE EVEN BETTER!

It`s been 2 days since Cat was stuck at Lane`s House. Her friends were worried.

At Hollywood Arts 

Tori walked up to her friends. "Hey guys, have you seen Cat, she hasnt showed up for school in like 2 days" Tori said. "I know, I called her house last night, there was no answer, then I called her mother and she said she havent seen her' Jade said. "Where was the last place she was " Beck said. "Um, I dont know, wait she said she was a Lane`s house getting her photo taken for a modeling agency" Tori said. "Ok off to Lane`s house" Andre said rubbing his hands together.

At Lane`s House 

Tori knocked on the door. Lane opened the door. "Hey kids what are you doing here" Lane asked. "Um we were wondering if you knew where Cat was" Jade asked. " I dont know, come in" Lane said. They sat down. "Brb I am going to get some lotion" Lane said. "Watch some t.v if you want" Lane said.

In Lane`s basement 

Cat was asleep in a chair. Lane poured some water on her. "Wake up Kitty Cat" Lane said. "Your friends are here so for now I am going to tie you up, then play a game with you later, so SHUTUP" Lane said. He tied Cat up then put a gag on her mouth. Cat tried to scream but realized she lost her voice the night before. Lane went back upstairs.

On Lane`s Couch 

"Guys I dont have lotion, but I will tell you what happened that night" Lane said. (Lane flashbacks)

"I gave Cat some water, and told her that I needed to take about 5 pictures" Lane said. "After that happened, she got tired, and said she needed to go home" Lane said. "And that`s all that happened" Lane said. (Done with flashback) "Oh, well that means that she`s lost somewhere" Tori said. She hugged Beck. "Well thank you" Jade said. They left.

In Lane`s Basement 

"Im back Kitty Cat"Lane said. "Lets play that game now" Lane said. He untied her and took the gag off her mouth. Cat yelped. He put a blindfold on Cat. He threw her to the ground. He got on top of her.

Cat`s Pov 

Cat couldnt breathe. Her stomach hurt and she had this feeling before. She could feel Lane moaning and groaning. He was raping her again. Cat punched Lane and kicked him off of her. She tried to run away and scream but he caught her. He punched her slapped her and kicked her. Cat was in so much pain. He tied her back up. Carried her up the stairs, then threw her back down. "I need to get out of here.

The Next Morning 

Lane walked down the stairs with food. "Here`s some food" Lane said. He put it beside her. "Look Cat, I am sorry, I just get angry" Lane said. He petted Cat and touched her in the wrong way. Cat bit him. "OWWWWWWWW"! He slapped Cat and ran up the stairs and left the house. "I may not be able to escape myself but I have to leave clues for my friends" Cat said. Cat sneaked up the stairs, she took of her bloody headband, she wrote a note on it saying help me I am in the basement. She watched alittle t.v. She saw that someone called the police and that she is missing.

In the afternoon 

"Guys I checked all the places Cat can be, the city, another state, a relative, or any other friends" Robbie said. "Guys, you know when we were at Lane`s, he was acting all weird and stuff I think we should go back and have the police investigate" Tori said.

At Lane`s house 

Lane was watching t.v when the police knocked on his door. "Hello fellas what can I do for you" Lane said. "We need to ask you a few questions about the night Cat Valentine went missing" The police asked. Lane stood in shock.

OK GUYS THIS WAS CHAPTER 3 PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh and are you happy Torigagged!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Cat and Lane 

Guys, you know when we were at Lane`s, he was acting all weird and stuff I think we should go back and have the police investigate" Tori said.

Lane was watching t.v when the police knocked on his door. "Hello fellas what can I do for you" Lane said. "We need to ask you a few questions about the night Cat Valentine went missing" The police asked. Lane stood in shock.

At Lane`s House 

"Come in officers" Lane said. Lane made some coffee. "Sir what happened that night" The police officer asked. "Well, she wanted me to take pictures of her for this modeling agency, I was about too, but then she said she didnt want to do it so she left" Lane lied. "How long was she here"he asked. "About A good 5 minutes" Lane said. "Mind if we look around" the police asked. "No problem, officers" Lane the corner of his eye, he saw Cat`s headband still on the table. Lane tried to get it but the officer beat him to the punch. "Well,well what do we have here" the officer said. "Is this the headband she was wearing that night" the officer asked. "Yes" Lane said. "What is this red stain on it"The officer asked. "She left it here, and I think the stain might be fruit punch" Lane said. "Fruit punch isnt that red, well were going to have to take this in as evidence" The officer said. He put it in a bag. "Well,where going to have to take you in for questioning... tomorrow" The officer said. They left.

In Lane`s basement 

"I got to get rid of you" Lane said. "Lane, why are you doing this to me" Cat said. Lane ignored her. He took out a "fake body". Cat screamed. "What is that" Cat asked. Lane still ignored her. "Its my wife who cheated on me so I killed her, she looks exactly like you" Lane said."It`s my plan so the cops can get off my butt" Lane said. He put clothes on her, layed her down, then went to look for a shovel. Cat found a piece of paper wrote on it with her free hand, she wrote "Check THE BASEMENT" Cat said. She put it in the womans pocket. Lane came back and grabbed the body.

In Lane`s neighbor backyard 

Lane dug a big hole and threw the body in there, still unaware of the note. Lane left her hand sticking out with Cat`s bracelet on. His plan was to use his ex wife to pretend to be Cat, throw her into the neighbor`s yard so the neighbor could take the blame, and the cops would be off his butt. Lane called the police to investigate the neighbor`s backyard.

The next morning at Tori`s House 

Tori was watching t.v when she got a text saying turn to the news. (On the news) "Investigators have been searching around for 16 year old Cat Valentine, when they find a body in someone`s backyard, they are unsure who the body belongs too" The newslady said. Tori gasped.

At Hollywood Arts 

The gang was standing by Tori`s locker, when Lane came up to them. "Hey, guys have you watched the news lately" Lane asked. "Yeah" , they all said. "Well, did you hear the news about finding a body" Lane asked. "Yeah" They all said. "Well the investigators, said that the body might belong to Cat, just might" Lane said. They all gasped. Tori started crying, she held Beck. Beck kissed her. Andre started to comfort Jade. "I am so sorry guys" Lane walked away.

In Lane`s basement 

"Now, that there off my butt we dont have to leave" Lane said. He got on top of Cat. She screamed.

OK GUYS STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Cat and Lane 

Tori was watching t.v when she got a text saying turn to the news. (On the news) "Investigators have been searching around for 16 year old Cat Valentine, when they find a body in someone`s backyard, they are unsure who the body belongs too" The newslady said. Tori gasped.

The gang was standing by Tori`s locker, when Lane came up to them. "Hey, guys have you watched the news lately" Lane asked. "Yeah" , they all said. "Well, did you hear the news about finding a body" Lane asked. "Yeah" They all said. "Well the investigators, said that the body might belong to Cat, just might" Lane said. They all gasped. Tori started crying, she held Beck. Beck kissed her. Andre started to comfort Jade. "I am so sorry guys" Lane walked away.

Theme song "Secret" comes on by The Pierces

"Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

At Tori`s house 

Tori was crying in Beck`s arms. Andre was holding Jade. And Robbie was holding Rex. When Trina told them to turn to Channel 12. (On the News) "It turns out the body the investigators found of Cat Valentine, is someone else`s who was killed long ago, this may lead to who kidnapped Cat Valentine, she is still out there" The news lady said. "Ok guys we have to find Cat" Tori said wiping her eyes. "Ok, where was the last place Cat was before she went missing" Beck said. "Um, I dont know, wait she said she was at Lane`s house getting her picture taken" Jade said. "That`s it we have to go to Lane`s house' Andre said. "Yeah, but Lane said he didnt know where she was at" Tori said. "Wait, on the tv Lane said that Cat came to his house to take pictures, but didnt want to so she left, but when we came to his house he said that he took the pictures gave her some water, she said she got tired and left" Robbie said. They all looked at each other."So it means Lane is hiding something and that he definently knows where Cat is" Jade said. "Guys I think I have a plan to get Cat, but it means breaking and entering" Tori said.

In Lane`s basement 

"Well, Kitty Cat, everyone is off of me and now we can be together forever" Lane said. He petted Cat and kissed her on the lips. Cat didnt fight it , if she did she still couldnt leave. Lane threw her to the ground and raped her again. He heard the bell ring. He tied Cat back up then left.

Upstairs 

It was a little girl selling cookies. "Well hello little girl what can I do for you" Lane said. "Im selling co-ok-kies' The girls said. Cookies was the signal. "Um can you go get the money" she said. He went into the kitchen. Tori crawled in and went by the door to the basement. "Um do you have change for a 10" Lane asked. "Nope" she snatched the money. Tori gave her another signal. "Wait, I am doing this charity, can you donate a shirt" the girl asked. Lane walked into his room to get one. Tori went through the door to the basement. Lane came back. "Here you go" Lane said. The girl snatched it and left.

In Lane`s Basement 

"Cat, Cat are you down here" Tori said."Um um" Cat said through the gag. Tori ran to her untied her then hugged was covered with bruises and blood. "Cat I am busting you out of here" Tori said. "I dont think you want to do that" Cat said. "Lane is behind you" Cat said. Lane was angry and was holding a knife.


	6. Chapter 6

OK GUYS THIS IS THE SEASON FINALE BUT THERE WILL BE AN ADDITIONAL EPISODE TO TELL WHAT HAPPENED!

Previouly on Cat and Lane

It turns out the body the investigators found of Cat Valentine, is someone else`s who was killed long ago, this may lead to who kidnapped Cat Valentine, she is still out there" The news lady said. "Ok guys we have to find Cat" Tori said wiping her eyes. "Ok, where was the last place Cat was before she went missing" Beck said. "Um, I dont know, wait she said she was at Lane`s house getting her picture taken" Jade said. "That`s it we have to go to Lane`s house' Andre said. "Yeah, but Lane said he didnt know where she was at" Tori said. "Wait, on the tv Lane said that Cat came to his house to take pictures, but didnt want to so she left, but when we came to his house he said that he took the pictures gave her some water, she said she got tired and left" Robbie said. They all looked at each other."So it means Lane is hiding something and that he definently knows where Cat is" Jade said. "Guys I think I have a plan to get Cat, but it means breaking and entering" Tori said.

Cat, Cat are you down here" Tori said."Um um" Cat said through the gag. Tori ran to her untied her then hugged was covered with bruises and blood. "Cat I am busting you out of here" Tori said. "I dont think you want to do that" Cat said. "Lane is behind you" Cat said. Lane was angry and was holding a knife.

Theme song comes on

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

In Lane`s Basement 

"Well, it looks like you found Cat" Lane said. "Well, now that you found her you cant leave, oh and Cat did you call her well your both gonna pay" Lane said. Lane lit a cigarette and burned it on Cat. He threw Tori to the ground , then beat her. When he was done he cut Cat with the knife and said she would bleed to death. He tied up Tori and put her in the corner.

In Beck`s Car 

"I am starting to worry its been like 2 hours, something is up" Beck said. Andre wasnt listening he was making out with Jade. "Andre are you even listening" Beck asked. "Yeah, yeah, I think you should call Tori" Andre said. He continued to make out with Jade. Beck called Tori. Tori answered her phone with her hand. "Listen Beck I found Cat and were locked in Lane`s basement I need you to call the police, no questions asked" Tori said. "Wai-" Beck said. She hung up. Beck called the police.

In Lane`s basement 

"Tori thanks for saving me, this place is like a prison" Cat said. "No problem" Tori said. Lane came downstairs. "Hold on a minute is that police I hear outside" Lane said. Lane looked out the window. It was." You wanna know why there hear, because Beck called them and he knows where in here" Tori said. "Gimme your phone" Lane said. He snatched it from her. He called Beck. "Hello Beck I have your little girlfriend and her friend" Lane said. He grabbed Tori and made her scream. "Lane why are you doing this'" Beck asked. "Dont worry about me, if you want to see them again, call off the police, I have a knife and I am not afraid to use it" Lane said. "Oh and if they try to come inside I will kill the girls" Lane said, He hung up.

Outside

"Police I called Lane and he said if you dont leave or if you try to come in he will kill the girls'"Becks said. "Wait I have a plan" Andre said. " Ok I will ring the doorbell, call Lane, you guys will be waiting around the corner, Ill grab him and you arrest him" Beck said.

Beck rang the doorbell. There was no answer. Beck called Lane. "Listen Lane they left, so can I come in please, Beck said. "Do you think I was born yesterday" Lane said. "No can you just open the door" Beck said. Beck Facetimed Lane. "See Lane no police out here' Beck said. Lane opened the door. Beck grabbed Lane and pinned him to the ground. " Andre help me" Beck said. Andre came. The police came and found Cat and Tori.

In front of ambulance 

"Cattt" Jade screamed. She hugged her. "Cat your all bruised, I was so worried" Jade said. The police walked up to them. "Im going to have to take Cat in for questioning, to ask what Lane did to her" the police said. 'Wait, does this mean Lane is phyco and he is a school counselour" Tori asked. Beck put his arm around her. "This is not the first time he did it he is a pedophile, and a murderer he murdered his wife and all the girlfriends he had" The police said. "Youll be hearing from my attorney" Lane said getting into the cop car. " Cat Ill see you later " Tori said. Cat waved.

At Tori`s House 

"Tori when you were away from me that long and Lane called me, I felt so sick" Beck said. "You did' Tori said. "The way I feel about you, I never felt before, I love you' Beck said. "I love you too" Tori said. They kissed for along time. Beck took his shirt off and got on top of Tori. Blabbedy blah blah you know what happened next. They lost there virginity to each other.

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl  
And you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you  
Old friend why are you so shy  
Ain't like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but  
I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but_  
_I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind I find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes they're memories made  
Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste

Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind how I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

OK GUYS THAT WAS THE SEASON FINALE AND STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER ITS BASICALLY AN EPILOGUE! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!


End file.
